Enlisting Into Love
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: Navy reserve officer Sergant Brooklyn Steele is a tough cookie about love but Tony DiNozzo wants her so bad; he'll do anything but Brooke has some dangerous secrets that put her in danger. Her best friend, Juliet Dresden is also Abby's best friend and joins Abby in the lab, putting her in McGee's radar. Things could get very interesting
1. Chapter 1

"Juliet; you'll be a great specialist. You got high recommendations. Now; go and show them what you're made of" I told her, pulling into my parking spot on base in front of the gym. "Thanks Brooke; have a good day of whipping those cadets and officers into shape" Juliet told me before we hung up. I picked up my gym bag and got inside. When I was in the locker room; I changed into my training clothes and prepared for my first classes of the day.

The first cadets came in and it was the newbies from basic training. "Alright you lazy bag of bones; drop and give me twenty" I shouted. "Why should we listen to you? You're a woman" one of the cadets said as the other cadets started to drop. I marched right up to him and asked "You got a problem with taking orders from a woman? You want to make that thirty?" He started arguing until I called "Make it sixty! Drop now!" As I watched them go; I thought about my family but I had no clue what I would be in for or that I would open my heart to someone I would never have chosen before and all this would be from one visit to the headquarters of NCIS.

Juliet's P.O.V

I looked up at NCIS headquarters and I have to admit I was a little nervous. After hanging up with Brooke and putting my phone in my purse; I met an intimidating looking older guy standing at the front door. He looked like he had been in the service at one time. "Are you Special Agent Gibbs" I asked, a little nervous. "Yes and are you my new specialist; Juliet Dresden" he asked in reply as we shook hands. I nodded and replied "Yes; pleasure to meet you sir."

"Welcome to NCIS and to my team. Come on and let's get your ID before I take you to meet the others" Gibbs told me, leading me inside and to resources so I could get my ID card and entered into the employee database. I had a feeling things were about to get very interesting as I started to settle in.

McGee's P.O.V

It was oddly quiet and that was unusual when Tony and Ziva were usually going at each other but Ziva was looking over files and oddly enough; so was Tony. It was silent for a bit longer before Ziva asked "Isn't that new forensic specialist supposed to start today?" "I think so but I hope Abby doesn't mind sharing labs" I replied. "Who cares? New blood for me to pick on" Tony replied. "Better watch it Tony because the newbie is also a girl and can hold her own" I warned. Just then; the elevators opened and in came Gibbs with a pretty girl following beside him.

"Alright you three; this is our new forensic specialist who will be joining Abby. This is Juliet Dresden and I trust you'll make her feel welcome and Tony; nothing inappropriate out of you" Gibbs warned. I snickered and when it came to my turn to introduce myself; I went tongue tied. I managed to at least tell her my name before going back to my desk and burying myself in my work.

Juliet's P.O.V

"Okay Agent Gibbs; that was officially the strangest meeting I've ever had" I commented as he and I got into the elevator. "I actually agree there. McGee usually never gets this nervous" Gibbs replied. We went down and Gibbs led me to a lab with music blaring that I instantly recognized. I walked in and yelled "Abby!"

Abby looked just like I knew she would and rushed over to hug me. "I take it you two know each other" Agent Gibbs commented. "Of course; Juliet is my best friend from school. I can't believe you're actually here" Abby said, hugging me again. "This will be great" I told her. "Oh; you need to go meet our M.E. and then we can catch up and chat when you get back in here" Abby replied, seeing Gibbs waiting. I finally let Abby go and smiled to myself. I was so excited and I couldn't wait to start working here, not knowing what was in store.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet's P.O.V

I left Abby's lab and got back in the elevator with Agent Gibbs. There was one last place to go: the morgue. The elevator finally stopped and I got out. "Alright Juliet; I hope you're not afraid of a morgue" Agent Gibbs commented with a hint of an elusive grin glinting in his eyes. "Not in the least" I replied, seeing that slight grin. '_Gosh; I didn't think he smiled'_ I thought, following him and a set of doors opened. I walked in and saw an older gentleman and a younger man taking notes.

The older man looked up and asked "Ah Jethro; is this our new specialist to assist dear Abigail?" "Juliet Dresden" I replied. "Juliet; a beautiful name my dear. No doubt named after Shakespeare's most tragically famous maiden" the gentleman asked. "Actually; yes because that was my parent's favorite play" I answered. ""That's most special my dear and forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Dr. Donald Mallard but you can call me Ducky. Everyone does" Ducky replied with a light smile.

"Okay Ducky and who is that behind you" I asked. He turned and said "Mr. Palmer; kindly introduce yourself to Juliet." The young man nearly dropped his files and looked at me with a shy blush and replied "My apologies Juliet; I'm Jimmy Palmer." He laid the file down and shook my hand and added "Welcome." "Thanks" I replied, smiling. I had a feeling I was going to like being here. "Well Juliet; no doubt Abby is eager to show you around her lab so let's get you back" Gibbs told me. "Alright; see you guys again" I called back to Ducky and Jimmy as I followed Gibbs back to the elevator.

When I was back with Abby; we just talked before she put on some music and we waited to see if we would have a case anytime soon. It didn't seem like anytime and the team was sent on a call out. I finally had a chance to put my new skills to the test. When evidence arrived; we tested what needed testing and cleaned up the audio on a USB drive. Abby had me take the cleaned up USB drive up to McGee when I saw Brooke walk in. "What are you doing here" I asked, surprised to see her.

"I have some files that Agent Gibbs requested" Brooke replied. "I'd show you where he is but I need to get back to the lab" I replied. "Boss is upstairs with Director Shepherd in MTAC but I'd be delighted to take gorgeous here up to see him" Tony replied, raising an eyebrow and purred with interest. Brooke rolled her eyes and asked "Who are you?" "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo" he told her. "And you can call me Commander Steele, Agent DiNozzo" Brooke told him coolly. I had a feeling this could get very interesting.

Brooke's P.O.V

I reluctantly followed Agent DiNozzo upstairs and he asked "So how come I don't get to know your name?" "That's privileged information that I won't be sharing with you anytime soon but if you're so inclined to know my name then I issue a challenge" I replied. "And I'll gladly accept your challenge" he replied. "Survive one of my boot camp workout classes and maybe you might learn that little piece of info" I told him.

"A workout won't be a problem Commander. All I need is a time and time" Anthony replied. "Alright; I teach a class tonight at 7:30pm at the gym three blocks from the base. Don't be late" I told him as he opened the door. I walked in and closed the door in Agent DiNozzo's face.

"Is Agent DiNozzo being a bother to you Commander Steele" Director Shepherd asked with a slight chuckle. "No ma'am; just terrible attempts at flirting with me. Is he like that with all the ladies" I asked. "Quite so and you'll likely challenge him like every other lady" Agent Gibbs answered with a grin. I gave him the files and then got ready to leave. I made my way back down the stairs and to the elevator. Just as I was getting in the elevator; I saw Agent DiNozzo shoot a wink at me. I don't think he had any clue what he had gotten himself into but was I ready to finally drop the barriers around my heart?

Tony's P.O.V

"Interested in Commander Steele" Ziva asked, looking up from the files on her desk. "Yeah; she's beautiful" I replied with a slight purr. "Don't you say that about every lady you lay eyes on" McGee asked. "Yeah; about as often as you can make perfect conversation with a woman. For your information probie; I don't like every woman I meet. I'm finally ready to move on after Jeanne Benoit. I have lost my touch. I need a lady that's a challenge" I told them. Since the case had actually been solved quickly; we didn't have to work tonight. I could finally have a night without a bat signal from the boss.

Around 6:30pm; I clocked out and made sure I had gym clothes before taking off. I couldn't believe I was doing this just to learn her name. When I arrived at the gym; I went down to the locker room and got ready. Once ready; I went up to find the room she was teaching in.

When I walked in; she looked up from pulling her hair back, smirked, and said "Hello Anthony; I'm surprised you decided to show." "As I told you Commander; I gladly accept challenges and one of your classes will be nothing" I replied. "I'm glad you think so because this is level extreme. You think you can survive? Get ready to be eating those words" she answered. "Go ahead; make my day" I replied.

Others that were taking her class began filing in and she started at promptly 7:30pm with a mild warm up. It was mild compared to her workout. She didn't give an order twice. I noticed though that everyone else was not in as quite as much pain as I was going to be in. '_I'll be paying for this tomorrow'_ I thought, following her lead.

She ended class promptly at 9pm with a pleasant cool down and everyone else started filing out and I hung back. After drinking half my water bottle; I finally asked "I survived your class so are you going to tell me your first name?" "Hmm; no though I am impressed with your persistence and your physical skill so I'll give you a hint" she replied. "Alright; lay it on me" I told her. "My name begins with a 'B' and is also a famous city in New York" she told me, a little edge dripping in her voice before she picked up her bag and walked out. I slowly walked out of the room, limping a little to the locker room, gathered my things, and then got out to my car. I started home, thinking of her name that I knew now to Brooklyn. '_I will see you again Brooklyn. Let me have one chance with her heart' _I thought to myself, not preparing for what it would take when I would find her in her most vulnerable state.


	3. Chapter 3

Juliet's P.O.V

It was an early start to the morning and I was with Abby in the lab. We were running facial recognition on some photos and listening to a newly released song. "So; what do you think of the new song" Abby asked after it was over. "I like it and the beat is rockin" I answered. "Yeah, catchy beat but the bass is too heavy. It needs toning down just a touch" Abby replied. I giggled and replied "Agreed but the lyrics are great."

A new song started and we kept working. After a minute, Abby finally asked "Would you know why Tony was at the gym last night? Oh and before you ask how I knew, I saw his car there." "His car isn't that hard to miss but if I know him; he was after some girl" I answered with another giggle. "Like your friend, Commander Brooke Steele" Abby commented. "If he went to her class, his butt is going to be sore" I told her. Just then, Gibbs walked in and asked "Would one of you two care to explain why DiNozzo is limping around?" I looked at him and then Abby before I started to laugh. "Alright; that laugh says it all. It was about a girl, wasn't it? Who is he after now" Gibbs asked, putting two caf-pows on the table. "He's after my friend, Commander Brooke Steele" I told him.

"And he is completely out of his league" Abby commented and added "I wonder if she gave up her name." "It depends on if she'll give in though and probably not but then again, anything could happen" I told her as we took a sip of our drinks. "Abs, Julie, results please" Gibbs interrupted. "Gibbs, we're still running everything" I told him. "Yes, Major Mass Spec is trying not to have a nervous breakdown" Abby answered. "Alright; I'll be back later. Right now, I'll go see if Ducky can recommend a mild pain reliever for DiNozzo" Gibbs told us. "If we find anything, we'll call" I promised. "Thanks you two" he replied, giving both me and Abby a kiss on the cheek. Abby picked up her and took a sip. "Gibbs is just too good to us" she said, sitting hers down.

I nodded and replied "Yeah because he was us to work." Abby giggled and replied "How true." She went to check for results and then asked "So I noticed McGee is acting oddly today. Have you noticed that he still can't talk around you in complete sentences?" I shook my head and replied "I just thought that's how he was." "No, he's not like this normally. He can make complete sentences around me and Ziva but what is it about you" she asked curiously. I shrugged and then realized I really needed to use the bathroom. "Hey Abby, I'm going to use the bathroom right quick" I said, turning to leave. "Alright, be careful" she answered. Right as I was turning to walk out; Tim and Tony walked in. I saw McGee blush and smile as he said "Hi Juliet." "Hey, I would love to chat but I've had two caf-pows so, could you please move from the door" I asked. He quickly moved and I ran out. "Thanks Tim" I called, running down the hall quickly.

Tony's P.O.V

"So, how was class last night" Abby asked with a smirk. "I grumbled as McGee commented "He didn't get her number." "But I got her name" I cut in, plopping down in a chair. "Bet you had to work for it though" McGee replied, carefully backing away with a chuckle. I grumbled again as Juliet walked back in.

Juliet's P.O.V

"How are you feeling DiNozzo" I asked, seeing him plopped down like a rag doll. "My muscles are on fire" he answered. "Just like your heart but I did warn you, didn't I" I asked. "You're right" he said, touching his left shoulder. "You and your stubbornness" I commented, going back to work. "Yeah but I will say that Brooke teaches quite a class" he commented. I nearly dropped my pen and asked "How do you know her name?" "She dropped a hint after class" Tony answered, looking up.

He was silent a moment longer and then added "Now my next goal is to try and get a date." I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing. "What's so funny Juliet" he asked, hearing me quietly contain my laughter. "If you thought it was hard to get her name, just wait until you see what you have to do for a date" I answered. He groaned quietly and then the screen finally beeped. I stared for a moment and then said "This guy seems familiar for some reason." "How so" Abby asked.

I studied the picture and then checked his record and warrants which were all for murder. That's when the color in my face drained. "What is it" Tim asked. "That's the monster that killed my parents twenty years ago" I replied, rushing upstairs with my tablet and going straight to Gibbs' desk and showed him the results. "Is this the man who" Gibbs started to ask but I cut him off. "That killed my parents? Yes, this is him. Please Gibbs, get this guy off the streets. He is dangerous" I pleaded. "And I will Juliet, I promise" he answered, pulling me into a hug. I sobbed softly as he whispered "I'll get him for you and your parents. After all, your dad was my best friend in our unit."

"Then you're the LJ dad told me about from Desert Storm. You saved his life. He told me also that you're my godfather" I said, choking back tears. "That's correct" he answered, hugging me again. He finally said "Go on back downstairs, okay? When we catch him, I promise that you can be behind the glass to listen to the interrogation." "Okay; I can live with that" I replied. "Boss, we just a call. Suspect has been seen" Tony called as he and McGee came back up and Ziva came back downstairs.

"Did we come in at the wrong time" McGee asked. "Yeah, Gibbs usually doesn't do hugs except from Abby" Tony commented. "And my god daughter" Gibbs answered in his usual manner as the others started for the main elevator. I made my way to the back elevator and when I got downstairs, Abby grabbed me in a hug.

"Thanks Abby" I said after she let me go. "Anytime, I know Gibbs will get him. He never gives up" Abby replied. We sat in silence as we got all the evidence logged and prepared for storage until time for the trial. We got the stuff logged in the evidence storage and then headed back to the lab and waited in silence. I was getting quite anxious to be honest until Gibbs finally called my phone and told me McGee was coming to escort me up to interrogation so I could listen. Abby hugged me once for support as I hung up and McGee led me to the elevators and then to the room.

"You sure you're ready" Tim asked. "Yeah, I'm ready" I answered as Gibbs came down the hall. Tim was about to open the door to the other room where I could listen when Gibbs took me aside and said "I know you probably want at this guy but Director Shepherd has strictly ordered that you aren't to interrupt the interrogation. She has promised that you will be the state's secret witness that guarantees a conviction. You are the only survivor of Eric Raymond's blood bath spree of twenty years. You'll need all your energy when you testify, okay?" I nodded and followed McGee into the listening room.

Before the interrogation started; Abby came in with her hippo. "Here, I brought Bert in case you needed something to hug" she told me as she stood beside me. I smiled in appreciation as Tim flipped a few switches so that we could hear everything. I really hoped Gibbs would get a confession in the way I knew he could. Gibbs questioned Eric and showed him picture after picture and then he brought up the first victims, my parents.

As I listened to the whole thing; I felt anguish and rage boiling inside of me that I bit my tongue. I didn't realize how hard I had bitten my tongue until a coppery taste filled my mouth. I tapped Abby's shoulder and gestured for the trashcan. "Are you queasy" she asked, handing me the can. I gave her Bert as I shook my head 'no' and then spat out the blood that had built up into the can.

When I finished; Abby took my hand and said "We're going down to see Ducky." She got me a paper towel and had me hold it on my tongue. I looked back to the window seeing as I really wanted to hear this guy crack but McGee told me "Go with Abby. I promise I'll let you know what happens." Abby and I left the room and got into the elevator and we headed down to autopsy.

When we came in, Ducky looked up from some papers and asked "Abby, Juliet, what's going on?" "Juliet bit her tongue. Would you mind checking the damage" Abby asked. He looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile as he replied "Of course, go sit on one of the tables my dear." He got up and I walked over to one of the tables. I got up and carefully removed the paper towel. He took his penlight out and I slowly opened my mouth.

After a moment; he finally said "Well my dear, you're lucky. You didn't gash your tongue too deeply. You're looking at twenty four hours maximum of healing time but you can't talk." I signed to Abby and she asked "Ducky, can Juliet still have a caf-pow?" "As long as it's cold then yes; Juliet, I ask you stick to cold things during these twenty four hours. Perhaps every so often, you should keep some ice cubes in your mouth every so often as well. Just remember, don't speak a word and you'll be fine" he answered, putting the pen light away.

I nodded with appreciation and after getting off the table, I gave Ducky a big hug before leaving with Abby. We were on our way back to her lab when she asked "Want to do a movie night at your place?" I nodded again and pulled out my notepad I keep and wrote 'That would be so much fun. Could Brooke join us too? It's one of the nights that she isn't teaching.' "Absolutely and I'll ask Ziva. We can make it a regular girl's night in" Abby answered with a smile. I smiled a little too and Abby went ahead and called Ziva while I texted Brooke. Little did we know what else this day might bring.


End file.
